Introductions
by monarch24
Summary: Yami has a new protector. Kaiba isn't going to like this at all.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Yu-Gi-Oh!. Wish I did, but what you gonna do, right? Big ups to Takahashi-san for creating such a fierce character as Yami. Lapis I smy own addition and if you're looking for Honda (Tristan), you won't find him here! Sorry fo' ya!

To Serve and Protect

Chapter One: Introductions

Yugi and Yami walked together on the way to school in silence, each with his own thoughts. Neither spoke with reaching the entrance gate, then Yugi smiled sheepishly at the taller boy.

"You know, I, uh, I think I'd better do all the talking. I can handle their freaking out a bit better than you," he said.

Yami smiled kindly, hand in one pocket. "That's fine."

Walking into the classroom, Anzu turned with a smile almost immediately as though she was waiting for Yugi's arrival.

"Yugi, come here! I have to show you! We-"

Anzu's mouth fell to the floor as she caught sight of a taller, slimmer, more mature looking spiky haired version of Yugi behind the younger shorter blushing boy. "You have a twin?!," she nearly shrieked. Her outburst quieted the room as everyone turned to stare at the curious yet startling sight of two Yugi Mutous standing in the doorway. Yugi laughed nervously. Lying wasn't his strong point.

"Uh, yeah...ha ha ha...twin...that's right. Hmmm, see, this is, uh, this is Yami. Yami Mutou. He's, uh, he's my long lost twin...Isn't it funny what Grandpa won't tell me...Yami's been, he's actually been in Egypt...so that's why, why he's here...now...with me..." His words trailed off as he looked at the floor.

"Like, whoa, Yug, that's totally awesome," exclaimed Jonouchi without seemingly missing a beat. He jumped out of his desk and sauntered over. "Hey there, Yami, right? Name's Jonouchi. I'm sure Yugi here told ya all about me, right, Yugi?" He plopped himself on a nearby desk and grinned.

Yugi laughed, his earlier nervousness gone. His friends seemed to be accepting Yami, even Anzu as she teased Jonouchi.

"Don't listen to this guy, Yami, he's just full of hot air. I'm Anzu by the way," she said, flipping her short brown hair flirtatiously. Then she focused on Yugi. "Actually, Yugi, I'm kinda mad at you."

Yugi's eyes widened. "Really, Anzu-chan? Gomen nasai. If I've done something wrong, I'm-"

He stopped short when Anzu laughed. "Relax, Yugi. Come on, I was just playing around with you. I just wasn't counting on you bringing a surprise like I did, that's all."

Jonouchi turned. "Oh, right. You were saying something about that."

Anzu rolled her eyes. "Pay attention, would you?" She smiled at the Motous. "Guys...Yami...I'd like you to meet our other new classmate. This is Lapis."

The boys' heads turned in the direction of the desk Jonouchi was sitting on and Jonouchi jumped. "Whoa! Geez, lady...I didn't see you there!"

The cinnamon colored girl smiled quietly. "No harm done. It's nice to meet you as well."

Yami, who had been standing silently during his introduction, stared openly. Lapis was lovely with grass green eyes, thick black lashes, diminutive features, long black hair pulled into a single ponytail and white white teeth. Those gorgeous orbs flickered over to him only once, but there was no malice or even friendliness, just a quiet...what? Yami almost thought obedience, but that couldnt be right. It couldnt be. Why would this beautiful creature be subservient to him? He opened his mouth to speak her name, but then the teacher walked in and he could not.

Yami couldnt keep an eye on Lapis since he was placed in a seat in front of her, but her presence was strongly felt. He couldn't explain it, but he also felt safe in knowing that she was there. When lunch time rolled around, he turned to speak to her, but found himself suddenly surrounded and bombarded with questions by Anzu and other females of the class. He wanted to scowl. Instead, he forced a smile much to Yugi's delight.

"Ladies, ladies. Please," he said in his deep tenor voice. "One question at a time."

"What's Egypt like?," asked one shy young girl, hands clasped in front of her as she stared at the handsome boy with stars in her eyes. She, like the others, was quickly falling in love.

"Egypt? Oh, well, it's..." He searched desperately for an answer. How could he possibly tell them that he didn't remember his homeland after centuries of being locked away in a puzzle and then living as a part of Yugi's soul? "It's nothing like here," he said finally.

"Yeah, I bet," said Anzu. "I heard it's just sand and camels. Is it?" THen she gasped. "Oh I forgot! Lapis! She was in Egypt too, she can tell us! Lapis-chan! lapis-chan? Did she leave? Oh, there you are. Come over and join us."

Yami looked behind Anzu to see Lapis still in her desk, head bowed as if in submission. She hadn't left. He felt comforted in knowing she hadn't. Involuntarily a small, rare smile touched his face as she spoke.

"No," she laughed, "it isn't just sand and camels although I can see why majority would say so. They don't see the beauty of the land even though it is mostly desert. They forget about the history, the long lines of ancestry that make up the country." Her head raised and her eyes were bright with rememberance. "My family is one of those long lines, so forgive me for speaking with pride. I have lived in Egypt for most of my life, but it is true what my-" She stopped short, catching herself. "I mean, my friend?" Here she looked to Yami for confirmation. He nodded encouraginlgly and she wanted to smile, but didn't dare. "What my friend says is true. It is nothing like here." Her eyes lowered, admonishing herself silently for almost giving away secrets, deep secrets.

Yami stood up, pushing his chair from his desk and walking through the crowd to get to her. "Lapis?"

Her eyes met him just once before lowering, but again he felt the silent obedience. "Yes?"

"Please come join me...I mean, us, for lunch. I would like it if you did."

"Yes," came the unhesitant answer.

Yami couldn't shake the sudden feeling that Lapis would do whatever he asked, whatever he demanded. How absurd, he thought. It should be me doing what she asks. The thought startled him, but only for a moment. He had been a pharoah, a high being who had been waited on and adored by his people, yet he was a pharoah no more. Just a boy living a new life with new friends and, as he looked down at the gorgeous girl in front of him, possibly a great beginning to something. He held out a friendly hand which she took instantly, hoping he wouldnt see it shaking as she did so. He had, but said nothing as the small group of friends left the room, heading for lunch.


	2. Pharaoh

-1Chapter 2: Pharaoh

Outside in the sun, Yami, Yugi, Anzu, Jonouchi, and Lapis sat in a small tight circle, laughing and talking loudly about dueling, teachers, homework, and other things. Anzu spent her time acquainting herself with Yami while Lapis ate quietly. Yami was polite, his initial defense gone, but was far more interested in the green-eyed girl. However, neither picked up on his desire as Anzu kept talking and Lapis kept quiet. Finally Yami could take no more.

"Lapis, come talk with us," he commanded, noting that Lapis was not directly behind him as he thought, instead she was slightly to the side of him as though guarding him. He moved over, making room for her inside the circle. "Come. Sit here."

The surprise was apparent on her face and she looked as if she wasn't sure what to do, then she scooted forward on her hands and knees, placing herself carefully beside him. "You wish to speak to me?"

"Yes." Yami smiled. "Is that so strange?"

Lapis opened her mouth to speak, but then Anzu broke in. "Geez, you guys act so formal around each other, like you haven't met. Lapis, Yami. Yami, Lapis. Come on, Lapis, don't act so stiff. Show Yami the real you."

Without thinking, Lapis suddenly laughed, a deep, husky sound Yami immediately liked. "But, Anzu, this is the real me."

Anzu looked confused, then shrugged. "If you say so, La." Turning to Yami again, she smiled. "So, Yami, what do you think of the "real" Lapis?" She looked over at Yugi and Jonouchi, but they were so into their decks that they hadn't heard a word. Yami looked over too and laughed deeply. "My…brother…does love to duel," he commented. Looking back at Lapis, he smiled. "As for you, Lapis…:

Her eyes were on the ground, but he knew he had her full attention.

"I don't know the real you, I don't know what that may be, but perhaps you would be willing to let me find out."

She nodded. "Of course."

Again, no hesitation, no questions asked, just that unspoken obedience. Yami was deeply intrigued. He made up his mind right then to speak at length with the young girl right after school.

"Come on, Yami!," called out Yugi at the end of the day. "We're going to the arcade!"

Yami inwardly shuddered at the idea, but smiled for the sake of his "twin". "The arcade, hm?," he said pleasantly, one eye twitching in agitation.

"Sure, you like the arcade, right, Yami?" Yugi looked up expectedly. Yami slowly packed his things, not wanted to tell the young boy no, but dreading an afternoon of blinking lights, noisy kids and jangling sounds. Then he had an idea.

"Lapis?"

She was still in her seat as though waiting on him. Her head raised, eyes downcast. "Yes?"

"Come with me, with us." That too sounded like a command, he thought. First at lunch, and again now. I shouldn't do that. "I mean, please come with us. I don't really care of the arcade," he said in a stage whisper as he came closer, "but I could bear it better if you were there."

He had no idea how much his words comforted her. "Then I shall accompany you."

Yami smiled his pleasure. "Shall I help you pack your bag?"

That got him a shocked expression. "No! Please, I….." She hurried out of her seat and picked up her book bag out of his reach. Not needing anything else, she stood by stiffly. "I have it, thank you, my-"

Her green eyes darted around, angry at herself once more. Yami noticed that was the second time she had nearly called him…something, but she always cut herself off. His dark eyes narrowed as he studied her. Lapis stayed silent, head down, waiting for him to speak. Her breath caught swiftly as he put two fingers underneath her chin and gently raised her head. She tried to keep her eyes down obediently, but his magnetism was so powerful that she could no longer resist. The room had emptied by then and Lapis took a chance to properly greet him.

Yami stood in amazement as the beautiful brown skinned girl bent to the ground.

"Please, forgive your servant, my lord Pharaoh. She is only here to do your will."


	3. Partners?

-1Chapter 3: Partners?

"Pharaoh…" the title rolled easily from Yami's tongue. "So you know me."

"I have neither the privilege nor the honor of knowing the Pharaoh. I live only to serve him," came the answer.

"To serve me?" Yami was curious. Lapis was still on the ground, not daring to look up. Looking into his eyes earlier frightened her. A protector of the royal line shouldn't be so bold. However, he frightened her again when he reached down and helped her to his feet.

"My Pharaoh! I-"

"Lapis, stop!" His commanding voice silenced her. "I do not understand everything right now, but do not bow to me." His voice softened as he looked at her. "Come. Let us go and join the others. We can talk privately later, but for now let's just enjoy each other's company."

She looked up at him, thinking he was mocking her, but his eyes were kind. Lapis was lost, having no clue on what to do now. "But…what should I call my Pharaoh?"

Yami smiled. "You shall call me Yami." Taking her hand, he gently placed it in the crook of his elbow. "And I shall call you, my new friend, Lapis."

Reaching the arcade, Yugi and Jonouchi happily ran in, glad to be out of school, away from teachers and work. Anzu had gone to work after making them promise to stop by for burgers on the house. Yami watched Yugi bounce off behind Jonouchi, then turned to Lapis. "Let's find a place to talk."

Finding a rather quiet table outside, the two students sat across from each other. Yami sat back in his chair, lounging easily, while Lapis kept her straight back.

"If we're going to talk, Lapis, you must look at me." She did to see him smiling at her.

"I apologize. First, I must introduce myself properly. There are factors of myself that Anzu does not know. My name is Lapis el Horuset and my family is that of the line of protectors to the Pharaohs. In ancient times, my ancestors kept yours from harm. We obeyed the Pharaoh without question, followed hi,, watched over him. Ours is an unconditional obedience…and love." Her eyes looked away at that and his brows raised. She continued. "We found out where you were and I came as quickly as I could. Forgive me for my tardiness. I vow to protect you for as long as I live."

Yami was stunned. This young girl was to keep him safe? Oh, the gods had a horrible sense of humor. "And if I say no?"

"I am sorry to make you unhappy, but I can't leave your side."

He said nothing, but his heart swelled at the news. Lapis wouldn't leave. He wouldn't allow it anyway, not ever. "Will you tell me about yourself?"

"I am sixteen years of age and like I said, I have lived in Egypt all my life. I have trained for this most of my life. It is my purpose. Like my ancestors, I too live for…" here eyes swept the area for eavesdroppers. "For my Pharaoh. We knew that the soul of a king had been placed somewhere, we just didn't know where, but thank Ra we found you." Inwardly she wanted to clap her hands in delight at finding her Pharaoh and so quickly, but kept still instead. It wouldn't look good for a protector of the royal line to act so childishly. However, little did she know how much she would have delighted Yami if she had. Suddenly Lapis stiffened even more as she sensed…what? Anger? Envy? Malice? She felt the boy approach rather than heard.

"Yugi?"

Yami turned at the voice behind him and recognized Seto Kaiba, but gave no sign. "I'm sorry. My name is Yami. You must be looking for my brother."

Kaiba was surprised. "Brother?" Odd. Yugi never mentioned a brother. "So we've..never met?"

"No, I'm sorry."

"I see. Well, allow me then to-"

"There is no need," broke in Yami. "Yugi has told me all about you. Kaiba, right? His rival in dueling?"

Kaiba laughed, a tight sound Lapis instantly distrusted. "Rival? I supposed you could say that. Yugi isn't on my level, of course, but he makes for good entertainment."

"Entertainment, you say?" Yami wasn't liking Kaiba's attitude, never had. "Is that all?"

Something in Yami's violet eyes stopped Kaiba. He cleared his throat. "Not exactly," he said slowly. "He has helped…numerous times."

Yugi is too kind to you, thought Yami. If it weren't for him, you'd be sand.

Kaiba was looking at Yami closely now. "Do you duel? It would be exciting to defeat Yugi's brother."

Yami fought the urge to laugh" What makes you think you would win?"

Kaiba's eyes widened and he scowled. Then he himself laughed. "Big talk for such a small guy. You cant be much taller than Yugi."

Yami's eyes glanced over at Lapis. The young protector was glaring at Kaiba and getting angrier by the moment. He looked back at Kaiba. "I may not be very tall, but I don't see what that has to do with my dueling skills. From what I've heard, and this does include other sources, you have gone against Yugi and, despite his own height, he has put up more of a fight than you obviously expected."

Angered, Kaiba rushed at Yami, grabbing him by the lapels and opened his mouth to curse him, but suddenly found himself knocked to the ground by a strong kick in the chest. He grabbed at himself, the wind temporarily knocked out of him. Looking up, he saw a lovely dark face and glittering green eyes, snapping with suppressed rage.

"Don't…touch him," she growled. "If you do, I shall do far worse than a kick in your scrawny chest."

Kaiba couldn't believe his ears…or his eyes. This..girl…gorgeous and obviously skilled, was protecting this undeserving lout? He stood up tall, smiling through the pain, rubbing himself. "Well, well, well, who is this lovely picture?"

"My name is Lapis." She planted herself squarely between the two males.

"Yami, what is this? You pay her to fight for you?" Kaiba grinned at Lapis, causing her blood to boil. "What does he pay you? Whatever it is, I'll double, no, triple it! You will be well taken care of, I can promise you that."

"Take your offer elsewhere," Lapis told him coldly. "Money holds no interest for me."

A hand rested on her shoulder and she turned to see Yami standing beside her. His eyes reflected kindly on her before turning steely on Kaiba.

"Lapis is my friend, Kaiba. She doesn't fight for me. She fights with me."


	4. Heartsong

-1Chapter 4: Heartsong

She fights with me….

Yami's words stayed with Lapis for days. She couldn't believe the Pharaoh thought of her as a friend. All through her training, she was taught that the Pharaoh was her superior, not her equal. She was to serve and protect, not befriend. Her place was behind, not at his side. Yet Yami was going against the rules. Lapis stood outside the Mutou home, waiting as she had done for the past few weeks. Yugi had been startled the first day to see the young girl so early, but he enjoyed Lapis' company once they began to talk. Lapis thought Yugi adorable and had begun to teaching bits and pieces of Arabic.

"Marhaban, Lapis!," called out Yugi as he bounded out of the house followed by a softly smiling Yami.

Lapis smiled at the energetic boy as he ran towards her. "Marhaban, Yugi. Ra shines on you today."

Yugi liked that expression as he turned a beaming grin on Yami. "Ra shines on me!," he exclaimed.

Yami chuckled as he patted the younger one's head. "So I see," he said pleasantly. He looked over at Lapis, watching her as she took her accustomed stance of obedience and cast her eyes down. She was careful not to betray her actual relationship to others lest they start asking questions. Yami moved closer to the girl, wanted to take her in his arms, fighting feelings that had been rising since the first day of meeting her. Instead he slid his hands into his pockets. "May Ra shine on us all."

Lapis silently nodded. The three walked off towards school, Yugi chattering away happily to his two friends while Lapis listened politely. Yami covertly made sure she was always at his side, no longer behind. After the run-in with Kaiba, he took a deeper liking to Lapis and was glad that she was around. Of course, ever since, she was always there, watching over him whether at school or at home. Once, while Yami was looking out of the window of his home, he was startled to by the unexpected glimpse of Lapis within the leaves of a nearby tree blending in neatly as she surveyed the area. He didn't know what she was looking for, probably thinking Kaiba was around to stir up trouble, but he didn't mind. It comforted him to see her and realized that he had been thinking about her. Lapis didn't just play sentry. Those who approached Yami in anything less than friendliness or respect received the brunt of her anger. A group of bullies walking the streets one afternoon knew never to sneer at Yami again. She is an extraordinary woman, thought Yami, stealing glances now and then. I've never known anyone like her.

The day passed uneventfully, but Yami found himself yawning by day's end, Yugi still possessed much energy as that morning. He bounced all around Yami, talking excitedly.

"Jonouchi's going to his house after he picks up Serenity from her school, but then we're going to KaibaLand! Come on, Yami, you have to come! I'm sure you want to duel, don't cha, don't cha? Huh?"

"Yugi, I'm sorry, but I'm exhausted." Yami could barely move out of his seat much less dule.

"Aww, but Yami-"

"Yugi." Lapis rose from her seat and walked over, smiling gently. She bent over, placing her hands on his shoulders. "Your brother is tired. Go with Jonouchi and Anzu and have a great time. When you come back, you can regale him with stories of who you defeated." Yami watched quietly, silently praising Lapis for saving him yet again. Head resting on one hand, he watched them talk. Involuntarily, his eyes swept over Lapis' body, the slender arms, straight back, tapered waist, lean legs….He blushed furiously and turned away to look out the window. Images danced in his head and he shut his eyes against them. No, he shouldn't think of her like that when she was so much more.

"My Pharaoh?"

His eyes opened and he turned to look at her. She stood, hands folded in front, eyes down. "Shall we go?"

She waited, then heard him rise. His shoes came into her downcast view, but her head did not rise. She didn't dare. A protector…no, a woman may love a man more than her own life, but a woman in her position didn't have the freedom to let that man, that kind, know. A protector and a Pharaoh? No. It wasn't in the gods' designs. It was tried once and only once. She could only be grateful for his closeness, the ability to hear his voice, the opportunity to know and love although nothing could come of it. All in the name of service.

"Lapis, I-" Yami stood in front of the young woman, suddenly unsure of himself, unsure of what to do. He couldn't deny that she was beautiful and who wouldn't give all the glories of Nut to have such a goddess by his side? She was intelligent, devoted, loyal, committed 100 to him and yet….there was something missing.

"Yes. Let us go."


	5. Hitting Home

Chapter 5: Hitting Home

The two walked silently. The sun was warm, the day pleasantly breezy and Lapis had to resist the urge to untie her long dark hair and let it fly in the gentle wind. Passing a flower vendor, again she suppressed the desire to go over and just smell the roses.

"Lapis, would you please go inside there and get me an iced coffee?"

She turned immediately, again aware of her duties. "Of course." Going inside the small café, she stood in line and let her thoughts wander for a bit. _Without a doubt, I love him_, she thought. _How soon did it happen. Perhaps I did even before coming here, but it's ok. I could never be his, but at least I can stay by his side. _She smiled as she placed the order and waited. _In that I can be happy. Mother Isis, I am happy._ The sudden grin she gave the clerk warmed him and made him blush as he watched her leave, half in love himself.

Leaving the café, Lapis came to a sudden halt. Yami wasn't where she left him. Fear gripped her hard as she glanced around, trying not to give away any expression of panic. Where? Where? WHERE???? Lapis could feel her heart tightening. She searched frantically, sweeping the area with her eyes, but didn't see the tri-colored spiked hair anywhere. By Ra, no! I have lost him! She was finding it hard to breathe.

"Lapis?"

Her body whirled. At the sight of him, her breathing slowed and the fear subsided, but not fast enough. She wanted to get angry at him, lash out for frightening her. He eyes flashed as she handed him the drink. "Your coffee."

Yami noticed the tightness in her voice and smiled, seeing how much she cared for him. Lapis, mistaking the smile for that of pleasure at seeing her distressed and act out of character, couldn't help turning away in anger. "Shall we go?"

"Don't be so angry, Lapis, I'm sorry. Did I worry you?"

"Of course you worried me!" In that moment, Lapis forgot herself and turned half-angry, half-sad eyes on him. "I thought I had lost you! You have no idea how…" She stared at him with absolute sorrow etched upon her beautiful face and she wanted to cry. "I was frightened, my Pharaoh."

The urge to take her in his arms came over him and this time, he acted on it, but only partly. Stepping closer, he wrapped one arm around her waist and drew her to him. Looking deep into startled liquid green eyes, he swept dark tendrils from her face gently with a soft blow from his lips.

"I am sorry, Lapis," he said again, deep voice rumbling against her. "Really I am. I don't mean to frighten you. I simply wanted to see you smile." At her deepening confusion, he continued. "I saw you looking at the flowers, so…"

He stepped back and whipped out a gorgeous bouquet of vibrant red roses as he grinned at her. The confusion dropped away to delight and that was enough for him.

"Oh, my…" She slowly took the bundle from him, holding it as though it would break. Then she looked embarrassed. "You shouldn't be so kind to me."

"Why, Lapis!" He laughed. "Being kind to you is exactly what I should be. Do you not realize how….how much you mean to me?"

She didn't want to wake up from this dream. By Ra, I love him so. She could only allow herself to smile. "My Pharaoh…" she whispered, then allowed herself more. "I care for you as well."

Yes, I know you care for me, but I don't think that caring will satisfy me only. Yami now understood what was missing. Being so close to Lapis, having her in his arms for that brief moment, made it all clear. Lapis…. Then he yawned.

Lapis giggled. How handsome my Pharaoh is, she thought. He looked over at her as she peeked over the roses at him. The red contrasting with the green of her eyes made an endearing picture, one he would never forget. How beautiful my love is. Then he yawned again.

"Come. I shall take my Pharaoh home home and lull him to sleep with a song if he likes."

"Yes, I think I would like that very much. And Lapis? I want you to be comfortable around me, with me at all times, so you dont have to call me Pharaoh. Call me...Yami." For now.

"Yami...," she prounounced slowly. Thr transition was quick, just as he wanted. "Then come...Yami. We shall go home."


	6. Old Love Story

-1Chapter 6: Old Love Story

For the first time since going to be by the Pharaoh's side, Lapis felt completely at ease. They talked like old friends on the way home and she loved it. While she told him of her training growing up, Yami reached into the bouquet, pulled loose one of the roses and placed it in the dark mass of her hair. She giggled as she turned away in mixed delight and embarrassment.

"My Pharaoh…I mean, Yami….thank you." She looked down at her shoes as they walked. "You make me feel like….like an equal."

"Make you…?" Yami stopped in his tracks. "What do you mean by that, Lapis? How could you think that you are _not _my equal?"

Lapis too stopped. "Because protectors to the royal line are not. That is how it has always been in Egypt. My family takes care of yours. We are not royalty like you." She hesitated, wondering if she should tell him the story, then plunged forward. She looked up to see the Mutou home in sight. "Let me take you inside. I have a story to tell you."

Inside the house, Lapis and Yami both kneeled at the low table across from each other. The roses sat serenely in a crystal vase, encouraging Lapis with their bright bold color to be truthful with the Pharaoh. She took a deep breath, wondering where to begin. Yami watched with careful violet eyes, not sure what it was going through Lapis' mind, but whatever it was, he would listen.

"Like I've mentioned before," she began slowly, "my family has protected the royal family for years. And not just the Pharaoh, although he is the main concern, but all the royal family, the queen, the children, the concubines sometimes. True, there were royal guards, but even they failed where we succeeded. I am not the first female to be a protector and as long as the royal line lives on, I won't be the last. But…sometimes the protector being female….there are just concerns or problems that arise where no rule applies. I say I am not your equal and while you seem to think I am, I can never be. That has been the way even since the first Pharaoh and his protector. The first of my family was a male and in the beginning they were all males. The elders now think that if the protectors had stayed male, the… problem…would never have come about. The problem didn't come with the first female protector, oh no. It was years later, during the time of King Lisimba." Here Lapis looked over at Yami and cocked her head in thought. "I believe you favor him a bit. I have old cravings in stone of his face. You have the same thoughtful eyes and hair, like a lion's mane almost." She smiled softly, then continued her story. "I read about Lisimba when I was younger. He was a good king, kind generally and hard when he had to be. A great Pharaoh. He had a protector, a woman named Meskhenet, my great-great-great-grandmother. I never knew her, she died before my time, but I don't know much other than that about her personally. No one talks about her much."

"Why is that?," asked Yami, intrigued deeply about the past.

"They say she was great beauty, that she had eyes like mine and hair like onyx. But there are no carvings, nothing with her likeness. When my mother told me this story, I felt a connection to her, maybe that's why I feel sad sometimes when I think of her. She gave everything to Lisimba, my mother said. She never left Lisimba's side even though she was not always visible. She rescued the Pharaoh from danger more than once. She killed an asp that had been placed in his bed, from poisoned food, from being drowned in his own bath. Lisimba may have been a good king, great yes, but not everyone loved him. I suppose it is the story of all leaders. Someone always wants to take his place. It was the same with Lisimba." Lapis sighed. "He was an…unmarried man. NO wife, concubine, so no children and definitely no heir. He was vulnerable in the way of the heart. Some say Meskhenet bewitched him, some say she seduced him. My mother says…they fell in love."


	7. Truth

-1Chapter 7: Truth

Yami sat, stunned. And yet….he understood. The Pharaoh Lisimba falling in love with the protector Meskhenet didn't seem all that crazy from his viewpoint. After all, wasn't he still Pharaoh in some aspect and wasn't he in love with Lapis? She was speaking again.

"When the Pharaoh and Meskhenet were found out…it seemed all of Egypt blazed with scandal. Mother believes that the person who discovered them was an underling for the man who became the next Pharaoh, Jibade. Jibade was not a good man. He was cruel and spiteful, very ambitious. Jibade in my language means related to royalty and because of this and the thin trances of royal blood in his veins, he evidently thought the throne rightfully his since there was no heir. Since Lisimba was not married and hadn't any intention to or so everyone thought, Jibade was trying to make himself the next king. But then one of his men found out about Meskhenet and Jibade become frightened. Mother believes that he was the one who spread the lies about Meskhenet, called her dreadful names, said she would lead Egypt to ruin. He kept pressing the point that was not a princess, not of the royal blood and said she would destroy everything good and right. They took Meskhenet away, far away, and poisoned Lisimba's mind against her. Because she was not royalty, that made her a servant, nothing else. No one really knows what happened to Meskhenet after Jibade's men took her. Meskhenet never spoke of it when she returned home. Two things came to Jibade's realization after he put Meskhenet away, one, without Meskhenet, the Pharaoh wouldn't be tempted to marry her and have children, and two, without a protector, the Pharaoh could die. After Meskhenet was taken, the elders were in the process of selecting a new protector to the king. One wasn't selected in time. One afternoon on the royal barge, Lisimba fell over and the crocodiles turned the Nile red. Jibade blamed Meskhenet somehow and she left Egypt for a very long time."

Lapis turned emerald eyes to Yami, hoping he would understand at least some of what she was saying. "Let me be honest. I…I do care for you, perhaps even more than I should, but that doesn't excuse me from my duties to you. I am to serve you, protect you. I must not forget that under any circumstances. I can not be like Meskhenet_." I am sorry, my ancestor, but I can not risking losing him. I love him too much._

Yami's fist struck the table as he watched Lapis turning from him. "No!" The sound of his deep voice in anguish made her look up. His own eyes were pained and she bowed her head in submission and shame. "Stop talking like that and stop bowing your head!" Yami was getting angry, livid. He didn't know what else to do. The woman he loved was happy serving him? That wasn't right. By the gods, it wasn't right! He jumped up and began pacing the room like an angry lion. "You are not a servant!," he exclaimed when he couldn't take it anymore. "I don't care what happened years, centuries before. I care for you as well, Lapis, and just because you are my protector, that doesn't mean I can't." He anger was subsiding now as he talked, the truth of his words like a balm once spoken. He came around the table and kneeled before her, never taking his eyes from her face. "It's been a long time since I was able to walk this earth on my own and I don't know much about many things, I'm afraid, but some things don't change. I should always listen to my heart. Yugi, Anzu, Jonouchi….they've all taught me about friendship, trust, honesty, but you, Lapis, you've taught me how…how to love." Tenderly, cautiously, he took her small hand in his and held it. "These past few weeks have been…wonderful. It's shown me how special you truly are. I don't mean to frighten you, but….Lapis, I love you and I want you to stay with me."

Lapis' breath caught as she stared in disbelief. He loves me? In the name of the Mother herself, Isis, I thank you! Meskhenet, my ancestor, I beg you to forgive me for such disrespect to you. I did not believe it could happen. Slowly one hand rose to Yami's turned down face and gently caressed his cheek. His eyes were startled to see her crying.

"Oh, Lapis, I've hurt you. I'm so sorry," he said quickly.

"No, no, I'm fine…just fine."

"Then why are you crying, femi?"

Lapis laughed through her tears. "Because I am happy! I didn't think you could love me back, but you do! You do and I love you as well." Her eyes were shining with tears and happiness and Yami could no longer hold back. He pulled Lapis toward him and wrapped strong arms around her, clinging to her for dear life. Lapis let herself melt against his warmth, losing her stiffness and rigidity, giving herself to him forever. They didn't let go for a very long time, each not wanting to leave the other's arms, but then Yami yawned again. Lapis sat back on her heels, smiling.

"I have distracted you from your afternoon nap."

Yami couldn't keep from chuckling. "If all my distractions were you, I'd be a happy man." He rested his head on her shoulder comfortably and Lapis couldn't resist running her fingers through that beautiful spiked hair.

"Come, my Pharaoh, let me put you down to rest. I know that little Yugi has hung a hammock in the yard. Would you like to rest there?"

"Only if you are with me."

Lapis grinned as she leaned forward and softly kissed his lips. Yami heard rockets go off in his head and was glad he was already on the floor because he would have fallen if he had been standing. They broke apart and Lapis gazed at him with loving eyes.

"I shall not leave your side."

And she didn't for the entire day.


	8. Broken Peace

Chapter 8: Broken Peace

Days passed quietly. News of Yami and Lapis dating reached the school before they did themselves, thanks to a little bundle of energy named Yugi. He and Jonouchi thought it great fun to tease Yami about his new girlfriend, but inwardly both were happy for their friend, Yugi especially. After separating from his other self, Yugi did wonder if Yami would be able to live a normal life, go to school, make friends….fall in love. Now with Lapis here, Yami was happy. Yugi sat at his desk, talking with Jonouchi and two other classmates, all the while watching Yami and Lapis. Anzu and Lapis were deep in conversation as Yami simply leaned back in his chair, watching contentedly himself. Yugi smiled. _Yeah, they'll be fine_.

Yugi, Lapis, and Yami walked home later that afternoon in high spirits. The three friends stopped by the burger place to visit Anzu and have an early dinner. Yami barely left Lapis' side and of course Lapis kept her eye on Yami, partly out of duty but mostly out of love. In the middle of dinner, Yami and Yugi got up to use the washroom while Lapis and Anzu talked at the table.

"You and Yami was so cute together!," gushed Anzu. "I am so jealous."

Lapis's blush wasn't visible under her lovely dark skin, but she looked away shyly. "Thank you, Anzu. I'm glad we have your blessing."

"My friends finding love…." sighed Anzu dreamily. "It's so romantic. Maybe it will happen to me."

Lapis couldn't help smiling at that. _Perhaps sooner than you think, dear friend._ It hadn't escaped Lapis' notice that Yugi talked constantly about the brown haired girl at home, how his eyes sought her out in the classroom and lit up when he found her. Yes, love was wonderful, especially when the one you adored loved you just as much in return. Lapis turned in her seat, on the lookout for Yami.

"Well, this is a pleasant surprise. If it isn't the beautiful Lapis."

Her heart froze as she saw Seto Kaiba walk up to the small booth. Remembering their first meeting, she stiffened, wondering if he too recalled that day. If he didn't, she would have no problem reminding him. It was hard to tell if he did or not as his ice blue eyes caressed her face with smug satisfaction. He leaned again the booth carelessly, bringing his face close to hers.

"Do my eyes deceive me or have you gotten even more lovelier?," he asked smoothly.

_Anubis, take you_, thought Lapis, wanting to turn away in disgust. Instead she glared back. "You flatter me, sir," she replied tightly.

Kaiba chuckled. "Lapis, Lapis," he scolded lightly as though talking with a child. "My name is Seto Kaiba, not sir. You must call me by my name. After all, we are friends."

Anzu, who had been ignored by Kaiba since his arrival, spoke up. "Friends?," she snorted. "Kaiba, you don't have any friends. You're too rude and selfish for that."

Kaiba snarled, not liking having his character so publicly exposed. Holding back his anger, he forced a smile. "Why, Anzu, haven't I told you how…nice…you look today?"

"Don't patronize me," she sniffed.

"Listen, Anzu, why don't you just do your job and get me a milkshake?" Kaiba's patience was short. "There's a good girl."

Anzy couldn't do anything but leave. Knowing Kaiba's personality, he'd make a big deal about her being a student and not allowed to work. She left huffily, skirts swishing crisply. Kaiba smirked as she walked away and turned back to Lapis.

"Now, my fighting flower, shall we talk?"

_Definitely not._ Lapis' green eyes stared icily, then she gave Kaiba her back. "We have nothing to say to each other."

"Oh, no? I believe we do." Kaiba raised one hand, moving to touch the black silken tresses of her hair, but at the last minute Lapis moved out of his reach without even turning around to see what he was doing. Startled at her intuitiveness, Kaiba stopped. The smug grin reappeared as he looked at her. _It is as I thought. She is the girl for me. Yami isn't worth her time, but I am._ He raised his hand again.

"If you touch her, Kaiba, you will regret it."

Both Kaiba and Lapis looked to see Yami standing there with Yugi, his eyes on Kaiba only. He looked so regal even in a simple black school uniform and Lapis was so proud. Yami walked over to the booth, noting Kaiba still had his hand dangerously close to his beloved's hair. His eyes sparked violet flames as he held out his hand for the young girl to take hold.

Lapis did so quickly, eyes downcast, believing the fault hers. She should be protecting the Pharaoh from the likes of Kaiba, not the other way around. _I am getting too soft_, she thought. _I should train more._ Her hand was suddenly squeezed gently and she looked up to see her Pharaoh softly smiling at her. Perhaps he wasn't angry with her at all.

"I know you're used to getting your way, Kaiba," began Yami, finally tearing his eyes away from emerald orbs, "but I will not allow you to treat Lapis as thought she were a plaything. She is mine, do you understand? You will not touch her so long as I'm around and believe me, I intend to be around for a long time."

Looking at them standing there staring at him as though he were inferior, Kaiba could feel the bile rise from his throat. _Stop looking at_ _me like that!_, he wanted to scream. _I am your superior! Respect me!_ Instead he turned on his heels and left without saying another word, a plan fueled by anger and a thirst for revenge forming in his mind, one he would execute without delay. **_Tomorrow._**

The next morning, Lapis walked briskly toward the Mutou home, somewhat agitated. The night hadn't gone quietly for her, a dream unsettling her generally calm demeanor. In Ra's light, she couldn't remember everything, just bits and pieces, water falling like rain, men in black, and red, yellow and black hair. The Pharaoh to be sure, but what about him? _Oh, Maat, show me the truth of this. I don't_ _understand._ Walking faster now, she felt an urgency to reach Yami's side. I am afraid. Nearing the house, she squinted, struggling to make out the figure standing outside. Yugi? No..someone taller, slimmer, more dear…. Wings seemed to sprout from her feet as she surged forward and began to run.

"Yami!"

He turned at the sound and grinned big when he saw her coming down the street. She paused, bending over to catch her breath, never taking her eyes from him. They smiled at each other, almost closing the gap between them. Yami was saying something, but she was still too far away to hear him. Then it happened.

There was a roar and she turned just in time to see the black car speed up behind her, the driver side door flying open. It struck her full in the back, the handle knocking the wind out of her and her body to the ground. Yami watched in horror as she fell, his heart freezing. _No…femi…._

"Lapis!"

He started to run to her, but the car swerved in front, blocking him from the prone girl. All doors flew open as men dressed in midnight black suits rushed towards him, grabbing him roughly.

"Let go of me!," he demanded, one foot flying up, planting itself in one goon's face. "She's hurt! I'll make you pay for that!"

Lapis stirred on the hard ground, body shaking slightly from the pain. _Get up…._ She could hear the yelling somewhere above her head, could hear Yami yelling for her. _Get up…._ Through blurry eyes, she looked over.

"Lapis!"

For one brief moment, Yami broke away from the goons, running towards her. She struggled to her feet, strength slowly returning. Hands outstretched, two young people, who loved each other deeply, attempted to close the gap caused by anger and jealousy with devotion and determination. Lapis could see her Pharaoh reaching for her, his eyes silently telling her everything would be alright. Suddenly her world shattered as a giant in black drove his fist into Yami's face, knocking him unconsciousness.

"No!," screamed Lapis, the agonized sound tearing from her throat.

The man smiled viciously as he slung Yami's body over his shoulder. He walked over to the car and threw the still form of the Pharaoh inside as the rest of the henchmen got in. "No!," screamed Lapis again. With a burst of energy given to her by the gods, Lapis chased after the dark vehicle, never able to catch up with it, but with just speed to keep it in her sights. _Where are they taking him? Where are_ _we going?_ Tears streamed down her cheeks as she flew down the streets. _Water falling like rain….men in black….red, yellow and black_ _hair….my dream. Oh, Maat….the truth has been revealed._ Lapis continued to follow the car in a fury, a fury that was further fueled when she saw the car's destination. The heavy steel gates with the KaibaLand logo closed silently as the car entered. With a feral scream, Lapis charged the gates, taking them in her fists and shaking with all her might.

"Kaiba, you son of a dog! Sand flea! I'll see you in the Underworld for this! I'll drag you down to Anubis and let him eat your soul! Do you hear me, you sick excuse for a human?! Do you hear me?!"

Stay tuned for Part 2, coming soon!


End file.
